musicapartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
David Bowie
David Robert Jones (Londres, Inglaterra, 8 de enero de 1947-Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 10 de enero de 2016), más conocido por su nombre artístico David Bowie fue un músico y compositor británico, quien ejerció a su vez de actor, productor discográfico y arreglista. Figura importante de la música popular durante más de cinco décadas, Bowie es considerado un innovador, en particular por sus trabajos de la década de 1970 y por su peculiar voz, además de la profundidad intelectual de su obra. David Bowie ha sido uno de los grandes personajes en la historia del rock y una de las figuras más eclécticas, significativas e influyentes que ha conocida la música popular. Desde sus inicios en el movimiento mod de los años 60, la extensa trayectoria de David Bowie ha transcurrido por múltiples formas sonoras, siendo partícipe principal del glam-rock o la electrónica experimental, transmutándose regularmente en artista de clave vanguardista, proto-punk, cabaretera, soul, ambient, hard-rock, dance-pop o simplemente explotando con talento las disposiciones clásicas del pop-rock. Al margen de su propia carrera como intérprete y compositor, Bowie se convirtió en pieza clave para relanzar en los años 70 las carreras de nombres esenciales del rock, como Lou Reed e Iggy Pop y los Stooges, dos de sus principales referencias como músico. David Robert Jones nació el 8 de enero de 1947 en Brixton (Inglaterra), hijo de un matrimonio de clase media compuesto por el relaciones públicas Haywood Stenton “John” Jones y la camarera Margaret Mary “Peggy” Burns. La primera atracción de David fue el jazz, estudiando saxofón desde muy joven. Con este instrumento daría inicio a su carrera musical al formar parte de diversas bandas en la primera mitad de los años 60, entre ellas The Konrads, The Hooker Brothers, The King Bees, The Manish Boys(producido por Shel Talmy) o The Lower Third. En algunos de estos primeros grupos de David tocaba un músico llamado George Underwood, quien en 1962 y tras una pelea estudiantil por una chica provocó la paralización de la pupila del ojo izquierdo de Bowie, provocandole su característica diferencia de color entre sus ojos. Underwood continuó siendo amigo de Bowie e incluso fue responsable de varias portadas de algunos de sus LPs más conocidos, como “Hunky Dory” o “Ziggy Stardust”. David Jones decidió cambiar su apellido para evitar posibles confusiones con otro David Jones, cantante y actor que tras grabar un Lp en solitario en 1965 se convertiría en uno de los componentes de los Monkees bajo el apelativo de Davy Jones. El cambio oficial se produjo el 16 de septiembre de 1965, adoptando el apellido de Bowie. Sus inicios en solitario fueron dirigidos por el manager Ken Pitt, quien consiguió que grabase varios sencillos en Pye en el año 1966. Debutó con “Can’t help thinking about me” un single producido por Tony Hatch grabado en su período con Lower Third que fue interpretado en el programa Ready Steady Go con The Buzz. Posteriormente publicaría “Do anything you say”, “I dig everything” y “Rubber Band”, canción publicada en Deram. En estos inicios Bowie se movía en sonidos mod-pop, folk, R&B y vodevilescos, con influencias de Bob Dylan, Anthony Newley, The Kinks o The Beatles. En este sello grabó el sencillo “The Laughing Gnome”, número 6 británico en el año 1967. Ese mismo año apareció su primer LP, “David Bowie” (1967), un disco pop psicodélico y barroco producido por Mike Vernon que no logró cosechar buenos resultados comerciales, lo que derivó en la ruptura del contrato con Deram. En este período mantuvo un estrecho contacto con Lindsay Kemp y con las religiones orientales tan en boga entre la juventud de finales de los 60. Estas reflexiones místicas (pasaría una temporada en un monasterio budista) y contactos artísticos cambiaron su forma de actuar en escena, adoptando sus instrucciones de mímica y actuación con Kemp como parte de Turquoise, rebautizado como The Feathers, un grupo que había formado con la bailarina Hermione Farthingale (novia de Bowie por aquellos momentos) y el músico John Hutchinson. Por esa época también comenzó a apreciar a autores de fuerte calado intelectual, como Jacques Brel o Scott Walker, intérpretes y compositores que influyeron en su manera de acometer sus textos. En 1969 creó un grupo teatral vanguardista denominado Beckenham Arts Lab. La composición “Space Oddity”, canción influenciada por la película de Stanley Kubrick “2001: Una odisea en el espacio”, le proporcionó su primera grabación de éxito, alcanzando el puesto 5 en las listas británicas, y enfatizó sus ademanes teatrales que se subrayarían en años posteriores. El single sería publicado por Mercury Records y producido por Gus Dudgeon, quien ya había trabajado como ingeniero de sonido de su LP debut. El disco consecuente, denominado en el Reino Unido “David Bowie” (1969) y en los Estados Unidos “Man of Words/Man of Music”, terminó llamándose “Space Oddity”, nombre dado en el año 1972. Fue la primera producción de Tony Visconti (a excepción del single homónimo) para Bowie en un notable disco con trazas de cantautor con resonancias folk, prog rock y psicodélicas en el que colaboraron músicos como Rick Wakeman, Paul Buckmaster o Herbie Flowers. La amistad entre Visconti y Bowie llevó a este último a conocer a Mick Ronson, un guitarrista popular en los ambientes underground que solía colaborar con el afamado productor y que se convirtió en pieza musical clave en los primeros años de la siguiente década apostando por sonidos más acerados y rockeros. En el año 1970 Bowie contrajo matrimonio en el mes de marzo con la groupie Angela Barnett, la “Angie” de los Rolling Stones. Ronson apareció en “The Man Who Sold the World” (1970), un LP con canciones como “The Width Of A Circle”, “All The Madmen” o el propio corte homónimo que fue producido por Visconti (quien también tocaba el bajo en The Hype, el grupo de acompañamiento de Bowie) en el que incidía en sonoridades rock, blues-rock y lisergia con influencias de Led Zeppelin o Jimi Hendrix. En 1970 apareció también el single “The Prettiest Star”, una canción en la cual su buen amigo Marc Bolaninterpretaba la guitarra. La canción aparecería posteriormente en su Lp “Aladdin Sane”. Un año después publicó con el seudónimo de Arnold Coros los sencillos “Moonage Daydream” y “Hang on to yourself”, canciones que recuperaría en su futuro álbum “Ziggy Stardust”. Antes de grabar “Hunky Dory” (1971), David cambió de manager, siendo el encargado de llevar sus asuntos Tony de Fries. El álbum, uno de los mejores de su carrera, retomaba la senda acústica y alternaba pasajes pop, rock, vodevil y folk bajo producción de Ken Scott y temas ejemplares como “Changes” o “Life on Mars”. Una canción del disco, “Kooks”, fue dedicada a su hijo Zowie, nacido el mismo año de la publicación del Lp. La explosión de Bowie como superestrella musical se produjo en 1972. Adoptando el glam-rock, movimiento musical y cultural instaurado por su amigo Bolan y su banda T. Rex, como cauce para su expresión como compositor e intérprete teatral, ya que el estilo, que recuperaba el formato single de los años 60, recargaba de manera llamativa la vestimenta y el maquillaje en base a la provocación sexual. El glam-rock sería conocido en la España franquista como Gay-Rock. A pesar de que T. Rex fueron sus principales iniciadores, Bowie pasaría a la historia como el artista más identificado con el género, en especial tras el gran éxito de la creación de Ziggy Stardust, una especie de alien bisexual de tipología andrógina que el propio Bowie no diferenciaba con su personalidad real de cara al público y al espectáculo en que se convirtió el glam. El esencial “Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and The Spiders from Mars” (1972), producido por Scott y Bowie, llegó al número 5 en Gran Bretaña gracias a grandes cortes como “Starman” o “Suffragette City”. “Aladdin Sane” (1973) prosiguió su senda como estrella del glam-rock, alabado por crítica y público. Además de sus trabajos propios, Bowie popularizó a sus ídolos de juventud produciendo a Lou Reed con “Transformer” (1972) y a los Stooges con “Raw Power” (1973). Además revitalizó la carrera del grupo rock Mott The Hoople con “All the young dudes” (1972) La mitomanía musical de David Bowie se materializó en disco con la publicación de “Pin-Ups” (1973), un Lp en el que versionaba temas de algunos grupos favoritos de los años 60 como The Who(“I can’t explain”, “Anyway, anyhow, anywhere”), The Mojos (“Everything’s alright”), The Kinks (“Where have all the good times gone”), The Easybeats (“Friday on my mind”) o Pink Floyd (“See Emily Play”) En la portada del disco y junto al cantante aparecía la conocida modelo Twiggy. Tras este trabajo Bowie se alejó de los escenarios y rompió su colaboración con los Spiders from Mars antes de publicar “Diamond Dogs” (1974), un oscuro álbum censurado en su portada que contenía los sencillos “Rebel Rebel” (número 5 en el Reino Unido), “Diamond Dogs” (número 21), “1984” y “Rock’n’roll With Me”. El disco, infravalorado en su época, intentaba adaptar de manera conceptual la obra de George Orwell “1984”. Después de este LP se produciría una nueva transformación sónica por parte del camaleónico artista británico, ya que sus nuevos trabajos estarían influenciados por sonidos del soul de Philadelphia que el propio Bowie calificaría con el apelativo de “Plastic Soul”. Esta mutación se pondría de manifiesto por primera vez en su doble álbum en vivo “David Live” (1974), un trabajo en directo con actuaciones en tierra estadounidense en las cuales introducía al guitarrista Carlos Alomar. Sus fans se sintieron un tanto confundidos con esta metaformosis y añoraban sus discos previos de su etapa glam-rock. A pesar de ello, Bowie enfatizó su período “Plastic Soul” con “Young Americans” (1975), un álbum con sonidos soul y funk producido por Tony Visconti y Harry Maslin en el que brillaba con luz propia el exitoso single “Fame”, un tema compuesto por David Bowie con la ayuda de Alomar y John Lennon que le hizo llegar por primera vez al número 1 en los Estados Unidos. Entre sus surcos también se encuentran piezas como la versión de los Beatles “Across The Universe”, “Win” o el tema homónimo del álbum. En el año 1976 y con la publicación de “Station To Station” (1976) Bowie adoptaría una nueva personalidad, creando un personaje al que denominó El Duque Blanco, y realizando uno de los discos más laureados de su carrera con heterogéneos sonidos en base a una amalgama entre rock, soul, funk, art-rock y vanguardia. Co-producido con Harry Maslin, quien había producido los temas “Fame” y “Across the universe”, el álbum, con el tema estrella “Golden Years”, fue compuesto con un David Bowie totalmente enganchado a las drogas, siendo atacado por su alto consumo de estupefacientes por la mass media británica, quienes también comenzaron a increpar al artista por su simpatía por el nazismo y los fascistas. Esta querencia política sería contradicha en el futuro, achacando sus declaraciones pretéritas a un efecto alienador de las drogas. El mismo año de la salida al mercado de “Station to Station”, David debutó como protagonista cinematográfico en el largometraje de Nicolas Roeg “El hombre que cayó a la tierra” (1976). Esta faceta interpretativa se volvería a repetir en el futuro con títulos como “Gigoló” (1979) de David Hemmings, “El Ansia” (1983) de Tony Scott o “Feliz Navidad, Mr. Lawrence” (1983), film dirigido por Nagisa Oshima. La publicación del recopilatorio “ChangesonBowie” (1976) puso punto y final a uno de los años más importantes de su trayectoria profesional, preludio de una nueva transformación sonora que le llevaría a Berlín. En la ciudad alemana, Bowie se asociaría con Brian Eno, el antiguo componente de Roxy Music. Junto al inquieto Eno, David experimentó con la música electrónica y ambiental para crear su trilogía berlinesa iniciada por “Low” (1977) y continuada por “Heroes” (1977), disco con el clásico homónimo, y “Lodger” (1979), trabajos de gran resonancia comercial en el Reino Unido que estaban dominados por atmósferas cetrinas y depresivas y sonidos de sintetizadores acompañando a los instrumentos clásicos del rock (en “Heroes” participó Robert Fripp), características que influenciarían notablemente a muchos grupos new wave y post-punk británicos. Este fin de década resultaría frenético para Bowie. Además de sus discos con Eno, publicaría otro álbum doble en vivo titulado “Stage” (1978) y produciría y ayudaría en la composición a Iggy Pop (quien aparece en “Low”) en la grabación de dos de sus mejores obras en solitario, “The Idiot” y “Lust for life”, ambas aparecidas en 1977. La entrada de David Bowie en la década de los 80 resultó muy estimable con la publicación de “Scary Monsters” (1980), un disco más accesible que sus Lps berlineses en el cual colaboraba de nuevo Robert Fripp, apareciendo también el líder de los Who Pete Townshend. En el álbum, un compendio de todos sus sonidos previos con el sentimiento arty inherente al artista inglés, incluía una versión de Tom Verlaine (ex Television), “Kingdom Come”, que el compositor americano había incluido un año antes en su Lp homónimo. “Ashes to ashes” fue el single de mayor éxito de un Lp que alcanzó el puesto número 1 en el mercado británico. Su interés por el mundo del cine provocó su ausencia durante largos períodos del candelero musical. A comienzos de los 80 colaboró con Queen en la escritura del clásico “Under Pressure” y reapareció con “Let’s Dance” (1983), un disfrutable álbum co-producido por Nile Rodgers (Chic) con ritmos dance y tendencias pop que conseguiría de nuevo el número 1 en Gran Bretaña gracias a singles como “Modern Lovers”, “China girl” (canción compuesta junto a Iggy Pop que éste había incluido en “The Idiot”) y “Let’s Dance”. En el disco sonaba la guitarra de Stevie Ray Vaughan. “Tonight” (1984) fue la continuación de “Let’s Dance”. Prorrogaba los sonidos previos pero las composiciones no resultaban tan conseguidas para lograr el éxito precedente. El mejor corte de este flojo Lp es “Blue Jean”. Después de revisitar el clásico del soul “Dancing in the street” junto a Mick Jagger, Bowie publicó un trabajo decepcionante, “Never let me down” (1987), disco que acentuó su declive artístico en la década de los 80. Fue entonces cuando creó Tin Machine, un conjunto de hard rock con el que grabó dos Lps en estudio alejados de sus mejores obras: “Tin Machine” (1989) y “Tin Machine II” (1991). Después de disolver Tin Machine, Bowie, que se había divorciado en 1980 de Angie, contrajo matrimonio en 1992 con la modelo somalí Imán y retomó su carrera en solitario con el ecléctico “Black Tie White Noise” (1993), un disco que volvió a lo más alto en las listas inglesas. Tres versiones, una de Cream, otra de Scott Walker y la tercera de Morrissey, y nueve temas propios, entre ellos el single “Jump they say”, conforman la colección de temas de este Lp en el cual aparecían de nuevo Mick Ronson y Mike Garson, ex componentes de Spiders from Mars. Después de “The Buddah of Suburbia” (1993), un disco compuesto para una serie documental de la BBC, David Bowie retomó la experimentación electrónica en “Outside” (1995), ambicioso LP conceptual con pasajes rock, industrial, jazz o ambient, que volvía a asociarle con Brian Eno. “Earthling” (1997) incidió en su faceta techno-rock mientras que en “Hours” (1999) se alejaba de la ensayos electrónicos para retornar a sus raíces con tempos más templados y reflexivos. El resultado no entusiasma como lo hacen sus mejores Lps en su etapa dorada, pero contiene buenos cortes como “Thursday’s Child”, “The pretty things are going to hell” o “Seven”. En “Heathen” (2002) Bowie volvió a colaborar con Tony Visconti, prorrogando el tacto compositivo de “Hours” y la vuelta a los 70 sin perder el contacto con sonidos actuales. Incluye dos versiones, “Cactus” de los Pixies, y “I’ve been waiting for you”, un tema del primer y sensacional disco debut de Neil Young en solitario en el que interpreta la guitarra Dave Grohl. Otro ilustre invitado del álbum es Pete Townshend, quien toca la guitarra en “Slow Burn”. En septiembre del año 2003, el gran camaleón del rock publicó “Reality” (2003), satisfactorio disco co-producido de nuevo por Visconti en el que ofertó unas pautas parecidas a las encontradas en “Heathen”, relegando la búsqueda ambiental en pos de la simple y difícil tarea de construir de plausibles piezas rock. Entre las versiones, la conocida “Pablo Picasso” de los Modern Lovers y “Try Some, Buy Some”, tema de George Harrison incluido en el disco producido por Phil Spector“Living In The Material World” (1973). Sus últimos álbums en estudio fueron “The Next Day” (2013) y “Blackstar” (2016). David Bowie falleció el 10 de enero del año 2016 tras sufrir un cáncer de hígado. Tenía 69 años.